


like a real aristocrat

by grumpyangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Black Family, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, Multi, Royal Sirius Black, au pair remus, babysitter remus lupin, bratty sirius black, child nymphadora tonks, tutor remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyangel/pseuds/grumpyangel
Summary: remus lupin was an unequivocal, absolute buggering idiot.who else would take on the job as a full-time carer of the countries favourite mischevious daughter?who else would willingly move into the royal palace, knowing very well that he'll be surrounded by wealth, beauty and england's most handsome man for the next year, and he'll be stuck babysitting a four-year-old for the entire goddamn time?





	1. introduction

Remus Lupin was an unequivocal, absolute buggering idiot.  
That’s what he told himself as he stumbled up to the prestigious slate gateway that lead to the Black Palace, a structure whose name painted it to be a whole lot more gothic and cruel than the real life picture. His shabby briefcase weighed down one shoulder, and he couldn’t help but feel insecure about how unprofessional he probably looked against the jarring background of the royal families palace, Remus needed the money, however, and kept stomping along the carefully laid brick pathway that cut through to the palace’s front lawn, trying desperately to ignore the doubtful thoughts that swirled into his mind.  
He needed this.  
A proper gentleman dressed in an all-black suit (oh, the irony) had been arranged to let Remus into the property and he shot an appreciate smile toward the man, who tipped his head and was off toward the castle before Remus had finished his blink. He finally lifted his nervous eyes off of his own worn through shoes to look at the palace, the breath had been stolen from his windpipe the second he laid eyes on the building. The Black Family palace, his new home for the next twelve months. It looked straight out of a renaissance painting; tiny figures were etched into the grey stone of the pillars that stood dauntingly at the palace entrance and the structure itself looked ready to fight any intruder that stepped onto the lawns, including Remus.  
Jesus Christ lupin, he told himself, you really think a building is going to beat you up? 

It had been almost a week before Remus had finally gained the courage to leave his room, halfway through the settling in period his employers had given him at the very start of his moving in.  
He knew more than he wished to admit about the famed royal Black family, from Narcissa’s recent engagement to Lucius, a man who made a living through being inherently wealthy, to the news of Bella’s recent reported mental break. Andromeda was the queen of London at this time, and she was the best leader the country had ever seen, her tight laws surrounding wealth distribution brought prosperity to the lower half and humbled the upper, she had also been with child throughout her coronation, a fact in which earnt her respect from the masses and later brought her the young Nymphadora Tonks-Black, her daughter who was widely-loved by the public for her mischievous and adorable ways.  
Despite the sisters being of a much higher power, a great deal of attention had always been put on the family of Walburga Black, who had secured her place in the castle as the cousin of the Black sisters and had secured a fortune from her wealthy actor husband, Orion. Her sons, Sirius and Regulus (Remus would make a remark on their names, if only his wasn’t equally unfortunate.) were often photographed and it felt as though Remus had known them since childhood, due to the frequency of their daily activities being front-page news and how the girls at his small school had fawned over the boys, it seemed like Remus just could never escape the Black sons.  
Hence, his idiocy at taking this job, a job in which he would have to live with the sons for at least one whole year. Jesus fucking Christ. 

The hallway was littered with paintings of previous royals, each painted in rich jewel tones by what Remus could only imagine would have been the wealthiest artists of their generations. Before his arrival, he had prayed that the family would have left him his own uniform or at least change of clothes, yet they had been unsuccessful in this, so Remus was left to walk through the halls in a dirty maroon sweater and mustard corduroy pants.  
A petite maid scurried past and Remus almost went to ask her for the bathroom but took far too long in his internal decision making and she was out of sight by the time he had opened his mouth.  
So, he looked like an unequivocal, absolute buggering idiot when Black brother number two turned into this particular hallway and caught sight of him.  
Remus Lupin, standing there in his well-worn clothes, mouth wide open and looking both petrified and mortified all at once.  
“Hello...?” the younger and well-kempt black brother called out. “You must be the new au pair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in an hour at 1:30am. it's probably shit. apologies.


	2. introduction part two

If Remus was a superhero, he would have paused this moment in time, jumped through the polished floorboards and disappeared to never be seen again.  
Remus Lupin was no superhero.   
Instead, he slowly shut his gaping jaw and worked out a solemn head-jerk that could have mildly resembled a nod if you were looking the right way, “Uh… I think so, for Nymphadora yes?”  
“Yep,” The prince said lightly as if he had no worry in the world as if this happened every other day.   
Remus, on the other hand, had never felt so unhinged and anxious in his life. It wasn’t exactly very normal for the prince of your country to catch you in his hallway staring at the air with your mouth wide open. It was rather uncommon, actually.   
“Good luck. I think Andy is in the kitchens.” With that, the young prince turned and walked away, his walk stiff and practiced, one would say it were the exact opposite to that of the shocked tutor standing before him.   
Andy! as in the queen of England, Remus was shocked at how easily the nickname had slid from Regulus’ tongue, and how casual he was toward the whole scenario, not to mention the fact that his queen was in the kitchens, a place that was strictly reserved for people of service. Remus couldn’t believe his ears or eyes, and it took a moment of slow breathing before his mind had calmed a little and the boy was okay to walk the halls again in search of a bathroom. 

The nearest bathroom, as it turned out, was just off of the main dining hall (Remus felt like an idiot right about now, for if he hadn’t had been so curious, he could have just used the goddamn en-suite). On his way, the portraits continued to spook him, and the strange atmosphere of loneliness came forth. There was little to no sign of human life after his run-in with Regulus, but Remus probably wouldn’t have noticed either way, his attention had long since been lost to the windows that were made of the most delicate and beautiful stained glass designs that Remus, just a few weeks earlier, could only have dreamed of seeing in real life.   
It was so silent that Remus was certain Regulus must have been the only royal in this quarter of the palace before his exit.   
Of course, just as he was thinking about how quiet the palace seemed to be, there was an ear-splitting crash from the dining hall just meters ahead of his current position.   
How fucking cliché.  
He went into a panic and hurried toward the hall, all sorts of scenes were flashing through his brain, a fallen royal to a maid in dire need of help, but as soon as Remus entered the statuesque room, he was met only with a suit of arms sprawled across the floor, and an innocent rosy-cheeked girl sitting amongst the silver pieces. He couldn’t help but groan at his luck, of course, this was the child he was supposed to look after. Oh, how fantastic this next year is going to be.   
“Hi...” He approached Nymphadora slowly and was met with a terrible attempt at the girl concealing her suspicion toward him. “My name’s Remus Lupin,” He felt a fool being so formal with a young girl, but she was a royal after all. “I’m pretty sure you’ve just knocked this over, and if anyone walks in to find me here it's going to look like I did it… so would you mind giving me a hand and let’s pack this up, yeah? I won’t have any reason to tell your parents if you help me.” He was desperately trying to convince a four-year-old to help him. That’s what his life had come to now, persuading toddlers.   
The little devil grinned at him, giggled like a fucking toddler would and ran.   
This left Remus with a very serious decision, to clear up the mess so he wouldn’t be caught red-handed or to chase after the child and make sure she didn’t slip and injure herself.   
He figured that Nymphadora was more valuable than some very expensive uniform and chased after her, completely forgetting that this was a palace and proper etiquette meant quite a lot here.   
The girl didn’t give up easily, however, and Remus was rather out of shape, leading to what Sirius Black would go on to call the funniest pursuit his own two eyes had ever witnessed.


End file.
